Family, Friends, and Faerie?
by DemiSaler
Summary: 100 years after Edward leaves Bella they meet again. Bella has a new family, pots of new friends, a mate, and she's a faerie. Will Edward and Bella meet again? If they do what will happen?
1. Vampires VS Faeries

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Ok so this is my first fanfic EVER and I'm super excited. I'mdedicating this story to alot of writers but this one chapter is dedicated toDon'tHateJellyBeans. She is posting this for me since I am unable to and hasbeen very supportive with it along with AlarataraWitchIce. Here are the otherwriters and if you haven't checked them out then I highly suggest that you to**

** phantom-lass**

**Little Miss Innocence**

**Arwennicole**

**1122**

**cutepuppies**

**Tracey J**

**TeamJacobRozx**

**Magos186**

**kaykay14twilightlover**

**Princess Volturi**

**IcyActress**

Bella's POV

Hi. My name is Bella. I guess I should probably tell you 'bout myself. I am 5'4" tall and I have chocolate brown hair with red highlights. I've also got blonde lowlights.

I love cheerleading with a passion and I also love to cook with that same passion. Two more things and I'll let you read. I've had my heart broken by a Vampire and I'm also a Faerie.

Your probably wondering "How can that be possible?" Believe me it is. You silly humans(sorry to those of you who are humans) think that your the only species beside animals alive but let me tell you your wrong.

You think your in the top of the food chain. No I am. Us faeries are higher on the food chain then vampires. And their pretty high.

Here let me explain to you the difference between us faeries and vampires.

Looks. Vampires are pretty. Pretty ugly that is. In the eyes of you humans vampires are gorgeous. Until you see us faeries. We are more gorgeous than a vampires by a long shot. We do sparkle in the sun like vampires, but we have a power to where we can hold the sparkle in so to speak, if we are in extreme conditions. Say the weather changes unexpectedly and we need to get out fast nobody would think anything of it.

Speed- Well vampires have us there. We're faster than you humans but not quite as fast as a vampires.

Strength- Surprisingly we are equal in our strength.

Sense of smell- Completely equal.

Sense of sight- We have a bit stronger sight than vampires. That means were equal. They are faster but we can see better.

Sense of hearing- Totally the same.

As for powers well ours are cool. Each faerie can mess with one of the four elements. Except me. That's right. I got to be the odd ball. I don't mind though. I'm one of the strongest faeries out there and I don't mind sayin it. I can control all four elements, I have the ability to go anywhere I want by just thinking it's name, I can see the future (and unlike Alice Cullen (sniff sniff) mine's right all the time), I can read minds (like Ed...HIM) but I can also mess with them and communicate through them, and I can read emotions just like Jasper. (I miss them so much. Except HIM)Thats all of my powers. I understand if that's alot to take in. And now for the final difference in vampires and faeries.

Diet- As you probably know vampires only eat blood. Well we faeries can eat blood, human food, and vampire venom as well. So that means at school we don't have to look weird cause were not eating. Our charade is the best of the best.

Oh yeah we used to be vampires but we were changed into a faerie. And there you have it. That's is what a faerie yeah.

Did I mention I have a family and a mate?

**A/N**

**Well what did you think! Please tell me. And honestly what you thoughtabout it not some silly stuff cause you don't want to hurt my feelings. Please review! **

**~ S.S. ~**


	2. Meet My Family

**A/N: Hey guys! I must tell you it got more hits then I really thought it**  
**would! This chapter is dedicated to AlarataraWitchIce for all of her support**  
**while writing this story. Thanks a bucnh Mary! Luv ya! Anywho on with this**  
**chapter! Oh wait, Odontoceti think I put a disclaimer on the first chapter so**  
**here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS IN IT. THEY ALL BELONG TO**  
**STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT.**

* * *

Bella POV

"Ok, so you now know the difference between faeries and vampires now I want you to know who my family is. There are eight of us. Walter our dad, Iredessa our mom, Kennett my big brother, Demetria my big sister and Kent's wife, Alec my husband, and then me. I'm the baby in the family.

Yay. Note sarcasm.

Haha! Anywho I'm gonna let everyone introduce themselves to you. Go ahead Dad!"

"Ok thanks Bella! Hey there! I'm Walter. I can control the element water. I can also read minds and detect lies. So don't ever lie around me."

"You got that right. I don't know how many times I've gotten caught with that stupid power of yours. "

"Yo peeps waz up! My names Kennet but you can call me Kent. I can control fire which is sweet cause then I can burn that Edweird guy who broke my lil sis's heart! Oh yea and I can go invisible. Which is awesomeness to get away from my Demi if I've broken a Jimmy Choo. Haha!"

"Does that mean that you've broken one recentely! It better not!" Demi all but screamed.

"No babe that's not what I meant! I meant like say the last time I did I went invisible from you!" Kent said trying to defend himself. "

"Alot of good that did you! I remember you running from her till y'all reached Canada."  
Nicholas said. He'll introduce himself in a min.

"Shutup Nick! Nobody was askin you!" Kent yelled.

"Not my fault you can't use your power for that long." Nick said.

"..." Kent tried to reply. Demi decided to say something though.

"Would you dodo brains shutup so I can tell the humans my powers!...Thank you! Ok sorry about that guys. Those two are so stupid sometimes. Anyway, my name's Demetria but I go by Demi. I can control earth which is kinda weird cause that means I can demolish my husbands power. Heehee! And I can also make people follow me! Before I became a faerie I used to get people into the Volturi castle so that we could feed. It's rather exciting cause then we can kill all the murderers and rapist out there. Well that's me! Mom go 'head and go next!"

"Thank you. But how many times have I told you not to talk about killing people Demetria Salerno?" Mom reprimanded. But not harshly of course. Mom's not capable of being harsh often.

"Sorry Mom!" Demi apologized.

"My name is Iredessa and I can control light. I can also teleport wherever I want. Well that's it so...Aurora how about you introduce yourself next!"

"My name's Aurora. I can sense peoples auras which fits cause it sounds like my name. Nick how about you go next babe."

"Love ya babe! 'Sup. My name's Nicholas. I'm married to Aurora. I can't control any element but I can read minds, teleport, and manipulate emotions."

"I'll go now. Hey guys! My name's Alec and like Nick I can't control an element. But I can cut off all your senses in ten seconds flat. And I'm married to Bella.

"Well guys that's it..." [Bella]

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!" Went the door.

"Yo! Somebody's knockin on the door! Someone gonna get that!"

"I'll get it!" I said.

"Thanks lil sis." Kent said. Why must he always remind me?

"Yeah yeah. Whatever...Dad! What are you doing here!" I yelled.

"A guy can't say hello to their daughter and son-in-law?" Caius asked.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So! What did you guys think? Did y'all like it! I hope you did! If

**y'all want it updated then I want atleast ten reviews. Luv ya! Oh and let's**  
**remember the girl who's putting this up for me too! Luv ya**  
**DontHateJellyBeans!**

**~ S.S. ~**

**_A/N {{PART 2!}}: Hey guys! Sorry this is just an authors note but I have some things that_**  
**_I need to tell you guys that I didn't put in the first two chapters. _**

**_1- Vampires are turned into faeries AFTER they're changed. So every member of_**  
**_the Salerno family was once a vampire. Later on in the story you'll find out_**  
**_how and who changed them. _**

**_2- I didn't mention Aurora and Nicholas in the paragraph where Bella tells you_**  
**_who everyone is. Sorry about that!_**

**_3- In my authors note at the beggining of chapter two I put "Odontoceti" in._**  
**_I'm doing everything from my iPod so it occasionally messes up. I meant to put_**  
**_"I don't" leading into "I don't think I put a disclaimer in." so that's where_**  
**_that came from. _**

**_I think that's it! Sorry about that guys! But with a little tiny keyboard_**  
**_and I little tiny screen. Lol. if you have any questions then go ahead and_**  
**_review with them in it or mesage me. Anywho. I'm not sure when the next_**  
**_chapter will be up. It should be soon though! Luv you guys! Thanks!_**

**_~ S.S. ~_**


	3. Going to Italy?

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to LittleMissInnocence. Check out her stories! And of course the whole story is dedicated to DontHateJellyBeans. I noticed that there were a few spelling mistakes so I feel like I need to explain them. I type everything from my iPod so it get sorta hard. And I'm not used to proof-reading stuff so please bare with me. With that in mind on with the third chappie!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

Bella POV

"Really dad! What are you doing here!" I asked super excited.

"Well. Aro is inviting all of the covens to visit Volterra and I decided to come with Jane." Dad said. I call him dad cause he's the closest to me of the three brothers. And he's also my second father figure. Walters my first.

"Jane's here!" Alec asked excited as well. He hasn't seen Jane in over a year. Heck I'm excited to see the little demon too!

"Of course I am silly!" Jane said.

"I knew that!" My silly husband said.

"So how has my lovely sister-in-law been doin? I hear that y'all have been having some 'fun'!" Jane asked. She always wanted details of our nighttime life.

"I have been doing wonderful. Especially with you here!" I said avoiding the comment about me and Alec having "fun" infront of Caius.

"What do you mean 'fun' Jane?" Caius asked. Holy crap this is NOT good. Don't answer Jane DONT ANSWER!

"I think you know what I mean Caius. They're married now and I wanted some details. Haha!" Jane said.

"That I don't want to talk about." Caius said. He's very fragile on that subject. Haha! "We need to be leaving soon if we want to get to Volterra without Aro ripping some heads off. He's very anxious to see you all." Caius said. Somethings up. Uncle Aro was never "anxious" to see us unless he knew something that might upset us. Specifically me since I'm the one with all the super cool powers.

"Wait! Can we atleast pack first Caius? I mean I would like to have clothes that are familiar." Demi said. She always wanted to take her own clothes.

"Fine Demetria. But be quick about it. Aro is a little ancy right now." Caius said.

"Thanks Caius! Alright Bells make sure your husband has all the neccesaties for a party, swimming, and a few hunts. Mom same with Dad. Don't pack your gowns we'll go shopping there! Same with you Aurora!" Demi said very excitedly. She loved a good party.

"Babe. Slow. Down. Ok your gonna over-excite yourself and that wouldn't be good if Aro wants us there soon."

"Thank you Kent but I'm fine. Really. You worry to much you know that?" Demi said with a quick kiss.

"All the same. Remeber the last time you got over-excited? We had to travel the world till we found you in Hong-Kong. You do know we were going to check Tim-Buck-Too next, right? Haha!"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Jerk. If we could sleep, you'd be on the couch tonight." said the great Demetria.

"Well let's get a move on." Walter said.

* * *

**A/N:**

** Well there it is! I want atleast 25 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Reviews make my day! I movetyem ALMOST as much as I love candy! Luv you guys!**

**~ S.S. ~**


	4. Airplanes,singing,and annoying brothers!

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok so y'all should be proud of me cuz I got myself a BETA! WOOO! Yeah! Ok so my awesomeness beta is...drum roll please!...DontHateJellyBeans! Yay! Ok so now that I've told you that here is the fourth chapter! Thank you for all the reviews. I never imagined it would get as many as it has. Luv y'all! GOD BLESS!**

** DEDICATED TO: Arwennicole! She's got this AWESOME Bella/Emmett story called "Strong Enough To Break". It's a really good story and if you haven't read it then GO CHECK IT OUT! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT Do I have to put these on EVERY chapter! It's almost depressing. :( anywho here's the chapter.**

Bella POV

"Alright guys, were almost to the airport. Please no goofing off in the plane like last time?" I said.

The last time we flew they did so much damage that now we can't fly with that company. Such idiots!

"No worries lil sis! We got it cool this time." Nick said. 'Got it cool'? What the heck does that mean?

"Ok. I have no clue what you just said so I'm just gonna ignore it."

"Please boys. No damage this time. We can't have the Volturi paying for another airplane again." Walter told them. That'll keep 'em in their place. Haha!

"Fine dad! But can we have some fun with the attendants! Please!" Nick asked. He is such an idiot! Aurora is gonna rip his head off!"

"WHAT did you just say!" See. I told ya!

"Babe I don't mean it like that! I just wanna see if they can handle the Nickster ya know!"

So not somethin you wanna say Nick. Especially now.

"Oh you know what I wanna see! I wanna see how you handle being without your head for a week!" Aurora said.

Ooh she was pissed! She never said that in front of people unless she was completely and utterly MAD!

"Ooh. Burn!"

"Alec I suggest you shut it RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry Aurora."

Why is my husband an idiot too?

"Children! You need to stop it right now! No Nick you cannot flirt with the flight attendants. And that goes for all of you boys too! Now we are at the airport so I suggest you stop your bickering or you will feel yourself in a VERY uncomfortable position over your fathers knee." Woah. Did mom seriously just say that! She's losin her patience as well! Haha! This is to funny!

"Sorry Mom! I was just playin around!" Playin around indeed.

Nick was so not 'just playin around'. Anywho we're at the airport. I gotta go right now but when we get on the plane I'll tell you what's the Plane.

~*~**(onplane)~*~**

Im back!

Anywho nothin has happened SO far but somethin will happen.

"Bellsie! Whatcha doin?" Kent asked in a sing-song voice. He's bored. I think we all are.

"I'm listening to Britt Nicole." I said.

"What song?" He asked.

"Glow. Why don't you go and do something?" I asked. He was really startin to get to me.

"What should I do then? C'mon Bells you know that there is NOTHING to do on a plane. NOTHING! So the only thing I know how to do right now is annoy you or Aurora. And I chose you! Aren't you so lucky!" He said.

He is SO gonna get it later.

"Ok you have twenty seconds to go find something to do before I get Jane to hurt you. "...9...8...7...6...5...4...

"Ok ok I get it. I'll stop bothering you! What's on the tv? You're the one with the remote." He said.

How did I get stuck sitting with him!

"I don't know. How about we switch seats and then YOU can have the remote." I told him. Maybe that'll work.

"OK! Now what to watch. OMG! The only shows that are on are Seasame Street and WonderPets! What is up with that!" Kent said.

Would Demi come and handle her husband. "Kent. That is because you went to the childrens channel. If you want to watch adult shows then one- you need to go the adult channels. and two- YOU NEED TO GROW UP!"

"Ok one lil sis- I AM GROWN UP! and two- do you think I'm stupid!" Kent asked.

Does he want me to answer that?

"Ok then, act like you're grown up. And yes I do think you're stupid. But only on occasion." I said. VERY sarcasticly.

"Well as long as it's only on occasion then I'm fine with it."

O. My. Word. Really Kent. Really.

I swear sometimes I wonder if he was dropped on his head during his change.

"How about it if you just...listen to music during the flight. That should tide you over till we get to Italy." I told him hoping that he would calm down.

"OK!" he said.

That's it? 'OK?'. I totally thought he would fight me or something. Apparantely not!

But now we have to listen to him sing.

As long as he doesn't sing "Reflection" then I'm good.

Look at me, ("No! He's singing it!")

I will never pass,

For a perfect bride.

Or a perfect daughter.

Can it be,That if I were truely,

To be myself. I would break my family's ,

is that girl I see Staring straight,

back at is my reflection,

Someone I,

don't know.

Somehow,

I cannot hide,

Who I am,

though I've tried

When will my reflection,

Show who I am, inside.

When will my reflection show.

Who I am, inside.

"Demi! Your husband is gay! Did you just hear what he sang!" I asked.

"Yes Bella. I did hear what he sang. I have vampire hearing to you know. And the fact that he has the loudest voice in the whole universe! And you're wrong about him being gay. He just happens to like singing girly songs!" Demi said.

I was joking about him being gay. I knew that because he's married to Demi OBVIOUSLY!

But she is right about him having the loudest voice in the universe. Hahaha!

_**CRASH**_!

Heaven help us.

**A/N: Well there ya go! Hope you liked it! **

**Some interesting things are gonna be happening in upcoming chapters so I suggest you press that little button down there. Really reviews are almost as good as a Take-5. And that's the beat candy around sothats sayin ALOT! **

**Luv ya! GOD BLESS!**

**~ S.S. ~**

_**B/N((BETA NOTE))**_

_**HEY THIS IS D.H.J.B. Siba's Beta...Im incharge of her uploading and it was all jacked up on moutain dew the first time xD If you read it first you know what im talking about!SORRY THAT WAS MY FAULT! PLEASE DONT BLAIM SIBA! **_


	5. Thumb Wreslting, Wrestling Match?

**A/N: Hey guys! I am SO sorry for getting this up so late! I had a small case of writers block on the ending of this chapter and that's why it took so long. Also I'm on vacation right now so I might be working on my chapters more or I might not he. Most likely more because were driving to Illinois and that's far from VA. Lol. Anywho here's the chapter! Oh and I don't know if you can really buy a tie for over a thousand dollars so just bare with me. Lol.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Stephanie Meyer does.

Alec POV

"Dude I am SO BORED!" I said almost depressed. Planes are probably the most boring thing in the whole entire world. Cars are better cuz then you can speed them up and you get to make stops to get gas and harass people at the gas stations but not on planes.

"Kay well you wanna play a game of thumb-wrestling?" Nick asked. Why the heck not! Bella's talkin with Kent and Demi and Aurora are talkin about goin to some sore in Rome and I don't even want to think about what Dad and Mom are doing. So maybe a game of thumb-wrestling would help the boredom pass.

"Sure man. Why not?" I told Nick. He seemed excited. I wonder y.

"Alright ready?1...2...3! And then we went at it! Almost like how the Volturi went at it when they went on their first animal hunt. Thats right. We convinced them to become vegan. And then...CRAP!

"HA! I beat you!" Nick said. Great.

"Ya? Well I bet I can beat you at an arm-wrestling match!" I told him TRYING to be confided. Key word trying.

"Uh huh. Sure. You're on!" Nick said BEING brave.

"Alright ready man? 1...2...and then I went. Sadly Nick figured out what I was doin before i did it and caught up. And of course he won. So I did the only thing I thought of. I attacked.

"You're an effin cheater man! A cheater! And a sore loser!" Nick all but screamed at me.

"Yeah well..." I didn't really haves comeback. Sadly. "you're a...PLAYER!" Good one Alec. Not!

"How am I a player when I'm MARRIED and don't talk to any of the girls at school! That's Kennet's job!" Nick said. Where does he get them!

"Yeah! So..." and that's all I got. Cuz then we heard a huge crash. We had knocked into a flight attendant who had a cartload of glasses filled to the brim with drinks. Multiple drinks too! Like water and a whole bunch of sodas.

"What the heck!" Some huge fat guy screamed. Uh oh. This isn't good.

"I have a meeting in Rome and you boys decide that y'all should have a WRESTLING MATCH ON A PLANE! Are you two nuts! The man asked. Well more like screamed but I think you get the piK.

"What in the world did you two do!"

Why are we in the air now?

Bella POV

"Well...uh...you see...we were...you know...bored! And we couldn't find anything to do so we decided to...well you know." Nick said. Man Demi is SCARY sometimes. Ok most of the time but right now she's scar as heck. I'm so glad I'm not on the

receiving end right now.

"Look what you kids did to my tie! I payed well over a thousand dollars for this thing and then all decide to ruin it!" The big fat guy said.

"Sir what's your name?" I asked.  
"George." The man replied.

"Well George I must ask you to stay quiet for a few minutes while we try and figure this out. Please just for a few minutes." I said. This dude need to CALM DOWN! Gosh. Ok where were we. Oh that's right.

"What EXACTLY happened here and don't leave out a SINGLE detail." We heard from behind. There stood our parents hands on their hips and our mothers foot tapping on the floor of the pane. Oh crap!

"Mom I romise you this time it was ALL Alec and Nick. Sorry babe I love ya but I'm not gonna get myself into trouble by trying to defend you." Aurora said.

"What about Kent?" Asks our Old Man. I get where he's coming from. If there's trouble then Kent is normally right there with it.

"Actually Kent had nothing to do with it. He was to busy pestering me to know what was going on. And singing "Reflection." I said.

"Really Kent? You were singing?" Walter asked.

"Yes! Wanna hear?" Kent asked. Oh gosh no.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Okay okay. Gosh! No need to ell!"

"Kent. Have you HEARD yourself sing? Cause I promise you it's not the best thing you could do!" Alec asked.

"Ya! Well have you seen yourself thumb and arm-wrestle?" Kent asked. Burn bby burn.

"Oh burn!" Nick said repeating my thoughts.

"Shut up Nick!" Growled Alec. Poor Baby! Haha!

"Aw! Stop be n mean to him! He can't help it!" I said. Sorry babe. I had to.

"Babe. Seriously I'm gonna hurt you when we get to Volterra."

"You'll hurt me when pigs fly and the moon turns blue." I said.

"Loser."

"You did NOT just call me a loser!"

"Alright ENOUGH. I want you two to come with me and explain what happened. Right now!" Dad said.

A**/N-1: Gasp! There's gonna be TWO authors notes! TWO! Crazy isn't it? Anywho the reason why I have two authors notes is because I HAVE to put this up for my friend. It's a sneak peak to the story she has up and I ask you to go and check it out. It's called "I Will Always Remember You" by ..Night. and it's a Bella/Jacob fic. So without further ado here is the sneak peek to "I Will Always Remember You."**

**They started to kiss... as their kiss started growing it was interupted by screaming and growling.. "Their Hunt!"**  
**Jacob said angerily.**

**"What do you mean, Jacob?"**

**"I mean, that's why they told me that I didn't have to go with them to their hunt... Their hunt is on The North**

**Kingdom!"**

**"Oh no! Jacob!" She said with a gasp while digging her head into his shoulder.**

**"Come on, we have to get you back there!" Jacob said**

**Bella started to run out of the woods but Jacob stopped her "Wait! We need to go through the river that way**  
**my scent won't be to badly on you... and by the time you get back into your room you should be dry... Now**  
**come on!" Jacob said while grabbing her hand.**  
**It took about 15 mins to make their way up the river. Before they were about to depart to their seperate ways,**  
**Jacob grabbed her hand, pulled her close, and kissed her.**  
**Screaming was still going on, Bella started up to make her way to the secret passage way but Jacob grabbed her**  
**hand and said "Bella, come with me... We could go somewhere else, get married, start a family... Please, you**  
**can get out of all this stuff... Just come with me..." Jacob said.**

**A/N-2: Alright well. That's it. I PROMISE you the next chapter is gonna be a surprise! Anyone who can guess gets a free ...**


	6. I Looovvveee Yooouuu!

Hey Guys! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry it's taken so long to get up! I finally got my own laptop so now instead of Don'tHateJellyBeans putting them up I AM! Now...on to who won guessing the surprise. Sadly this girl was wrong. But she was very very VERY close to it so I'm gonna give it to her anyway! The virtual sparkle and I have added to it a virtual hug goes to...drum roll please...Bella and Jacob Fan 423! Congrats girl! Anywho here is the sixth chapter of Family, Friends, and Faerie? Omygosh! We're on chapter six! Wow! Thank you EVERYONE for the reviews! Please keep them coming!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Edward POV -Okay before you read all Edward fans get your screams out. There are more surprises to come in this chapter-

Well we're about to leave to go to Volterra. Aro wants to see us. We already know what he wants since we have Alice but it's still nerve racking. I wonder if the plan is still in action with the Salerno's. I should hope so. The Salerno's. You know surprisingly we are VERY good friends with them. Maybe since Carlisle was friends with Walter, there coven leader, or as we- and them -call it, their father. Just like Carlisle is our father.

We haven't met their newest member Kennet yet. I wonder what he looks like. Carlisle -who has met him- says just imagine Emmett with a few different looks and there he is. I wonder if they knew each other when they were human. Hm. You never know.

"Babe. You're thinking hard about something. What is it?" Bree, my wife and mate asked. Bree was changed by a guy named Riley. My poor girl. We found her with him after he had bitten her and took her from him. Then when we looked in each others eyes there was just this feeling that I couldn't explain. Nothing like I had with Bella.

Bella.

Gosh has that girl changed. You leave to protect her -now I realize I just put her in even MORE danger by leaving- and she goes and gets herself changed and then RE-CHANGED into a FAERIE! And now she's a completely different Bella. Married to an ex-Volturi member -though now the whole Salerno family works for them whenever they're needed,- and she's the daughter of Caius Volturi. Well she's more the daughter to Walter Salerno but she's adopted Caius as her father figure. And she and her family have convinced Aro to change to the "vegan" diet. Let me tell you that Carlisle was more than surprised that they had convinced them.

"Nothing Love. Just wondering why Carlisle says that Kennet looks alot like Emmett. And the fact that Aro's gonna be surprised that we've already met Bella."

"Oh. You know I still have to meet her! See what she's like since she was your first girlfriend in a hundred years." Bree said giggling. She's gonna pay.

"You. Are. So. Dead." I said and that's all it took for her to go running from me.

"Bree you know you can't outrun me!" I said.

Bree's POV -I think they make such a cute couple! Plus the fact that I couldn't do Tanya since EVERYONE does her!-

"Oh. You know I still have to meet her! See what she's like since she was your first girlfriend in a hundred years." I said giggling. Maybe I should've left out the giggling. Oh well. Ed won't hurt me...I think. *smile*

"You. Are. So. Dead." He said and then off I went. I DON'T FEEL LIKE GETTING TICKLED!

"Bree, you know you can't outrun me!" He said. Crap! I forgot he's one of the faster vampires. Who can forget that of their own husband?

UMPH!

"Jazz please let me go! I'm trying to get away from Edward!" I told Jasper.

"Why?" He asked. Did I NOT just tell him!

"Because I'm trying to get away from Edward! I JUST told you that!"

"No. Why are you trying to get away from Edward?" he asked. Oh. I knew that!

"Because I teased him that Bella was his first girlfriend in a hundred years. That's why. Now PLEASE let me go!" Gosh! Who knew that big brothers could be so ANNOYING! Wait! I do since I have TWO OF THEM!

"Why am I getting ALOT of anxiousness and annoyedness from you?" Jasper asked. Is he serious! And is "annoyedness" even a word?

"Why do you think! You know what! Don't even answer that. Just. Let. Me. Go. NOW!" I screamed at him.

"Thanks Jazz. I was just coming to get her!" I heard my husband say. Why?

"I hate you Jasper Cullen. Alot." I said moping.

"Now Love, where were we?" My "wonderful" husband asked.

"Well from what Bree here has told me she was running from you because she teased you about how many girlfriends you've had in a hundred years and then I know for a fact that you were about to start tickling her. Do you remember now?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper Andrew Whitlock Cullen. You. Are. An. IDIOT! A complete and total idiot! Edward, babe, why are you nodding your head?" I asked completely confused.

"Well she's definitely confused right now Edward. Think we should tell her?" Jasper asked. What the heck are they talking about?

"I think we should let her find out Jazz!" Edward said.

Uh. Oh.

Just as Jasper loosened his grip. I ran. I ran straight to Canada and focused on the mall instead of the beautiful trees around me. Sadly Edward found me though. He ALWAYS finds me!

"Babe I always find you because one we can track your scent, and two because you don't block your mind as well as you think." Edward said as he snickered at me.

"Yeah well at least I don't CHEAT when I try and find somebody." I told him, sticking my tongue out.

"It's not cheating when a power is given to you!"

"Yeah well can't you just turn if off!"

"I've told you time and time again! I. Can't. Turn. Off. My. Powers!"

"Well you don't have to yell at me about it!"

"I'm not yelling! I'm simple talking in an abnormally loud voice!"

"That would be YELLING!"

"No! THIS IS YELLING!"

"Then why are you yelling at me!"

"I was simply showing you the difference between yelling! and talking abnormally loud!"

"Well that's still yelling!" I said crying. Well as much as crying as a vampire can get but you know what I mean. At least I assume so.

"Babe you don't have to cry! I'm sorry it's just you're always saying I should "turn off my powers for one second" but I can't! It's impossible! I can try and focus on something but I still hear people's thoughts! I'm sorry Babe but it's part of who I am!"

"I know. I'm sorry. Forgive me!" I asked.

"Yes I forgive though there's nothing to forgive. Hug?" My husband asked. Of course he wants a hug. I wanna hug!

"Well then come and give me a hug Silly!"

So I walked over not even thinking that there could possibly be a trap. As Edward put his arms around me I thought of the security in them. But then all of the sudden I started feeling anxious, worried, and scared all at once. At first I couldn't explain it but then I saw Jasper and realized that he was manipulating my emotions. Very anxious, I tried to get put of Edwards grip. Then all of the sudden I got a feeling of...nothing? I can't feel anything! Why can't I feel anything!

"What are you two doing! I can't feel anything and it's ANNOYING ME!" I said. Screamed. What's the difference?

"Just cutting off your emotions little sister. What else would I be doing?" Jasper asked. He is SO going to die.

"Well can you stop please? It's annoying me. Plus Alice is calling you!" I said.

"Really! Okay. Bye!" Jazz said and then ran off. See ya later sucker!

"Now why'd you do that?" Edward asked. Oh well. He'll have to get over it.

"Because I wanted to feel again!"

"Ya well what if there was a reason for him making you not feel?"

"What like you TICKLING me!"

"Well duh!"

"Are you calling me stupid!"

"No I was just saying 'Yeah that's the reason why I had him take away your feelings!' Sometimes I wonder if you were born blonde and had had your hair dyed before you were changed."

"Okay ONE! I AM NOT BLONDE! And two, you DO realize that if my emotions and feelings are taken away that I can't feel you tickling me." Try to beat that one Eddie Boy.

"Okay then ONE! Do NOT call me Eddie Boy EVER again young lady. And two, no I did not realize that until now. Thank you for telling me."

"Ok did you JUST call me young lady!"

"Yes I did. Got a problem with that!"

"Yeah I do! Did you forget the fact that I am MARRIED to you and could destroy ALL of your music in two seconds flat?"

"No I didn't "forget" that you are married to me. I think that's pretty hard to forget!" He said chuckling.

"Yeah I guess that would be kinda hard to forget. Hm!"

"C'mon. Let's go home." Edward said. I like his idea. And so with his arm around my shoulders and me snuggled into his side we walked back home. Of course it took FOEVER because one, we were walking at a human pace and two, He. Kept. Tickling. Me!

"Edward stop please!" I cried. Not really cried cried but you know.

"Let me her the magic word!" He said STILL tickling me.

"PLEASE!"

"That's not the magic word!"

"UNCLE! UNCLE UNCLE!" And then he stopped.

"That'd the magic word?" I asked.

"Yeah it is."

"Weird magic word!"

"Well do you want me to start again?"

"NO! No that word was PERFECT!"

"Okay then!"

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"What IS Bella like?"

Back to Edward's POV :P

"What IS Bella like?" My beautiful wife asked. Hm. I exhaled deeply.

"Well she's hard to explain now that she's been turned but when she was human she was the clumsiest person on the planet. She blushed like crazy! Sometimes I wonder if she was blushing slightly when she was changed because she has a LITTLE bit of pink on her cheeks. She's one of the nicest people I know but can turn on you at a split second if you try to or hurt her, her family, or her friends. Luckily we're in the family group since we're so close to them. Otherwise I'd probably be dead. And that's Bella. She has a bit more of a rebel in her since she's been changed which is why we TRY to keep her and Emmett separate. Key word try.

"She sounds...nice?"

"Yes she is. She's VERY nice and won't hurt you." She might test you but you don't need to know that babe. Sorry. "You're part of our family so she knows you are no threat."

"Oh." She said thoughtfully.

"And that's that." I said putting my arm around her waist.

"Bree."

"Yes Edward?"

"I loooovvvveeeee yooouuuu!" I said playfully BUT sincerely.

"I loooovvvveeeee you to Edward!"

A/N: Okay who agrees with me that this is one of the sweetest chaps so far? Please review! I need them like my mother needs her soda! Luv you all! Kisses! GOD BLESS! xoxoxox

~ S.S. ~

!REVIEW! 


	7. Punishments and A Wanna Be Gangster

I know! Y'all are probably thinking "Is she alright? She NEVER updates this fast!" lol. Well, I got so excited about finally updating them myself I just HAD to. lol. So here is chapter seven. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I. OWN NOTHING. Stephanie Meyer owns ALL!

Walters POV

*sigh*

Why are my kids such idiots sometimes? I know it sounds bad coming from their father but all the same, sometimes they don't think!

"Alright well? You wanted to talk about something?" Iredessa asked. I guess I did tell the kids that. "Actually I just said that but yes we do need to talk about them. What. Are. We. Going. To. Do. With. Them?" "Honestly I don't know Walter. I mean they've been teenagers for along time. They have that crazy teenage blood in them!" My wife said. "I know! They need to settle down occasionally. Well they're all grounded. For one week. And Alec and Nick are grounded for three."  
"Why are Nick and Alec grounded for three?"  
"Because of the wrestling they did."  
"Oh. Yeah I forgot about that."  
"Only you would forget that you're sons were being idiots." "That's because I try not to remember the bad things they do. I mean with Kennet and Alec it's hard sometimes because normally Nick is the serious one but the ones Nick HAS done I remember."  
"That's cause he's rarely in trouble. Which would be hard to believe right now. Haha!"  
"Yes it most certainly would be!"  
"Alright. Let's go tell 'em." I said sighing.

When we got to the room we were bombarded with apologies from the girls.

"Alright! Everyone. Quiet!" I spoke "loudly."  
"Now. All of you are grounded for two weeks. If this happens again there will be bigger consequences. Now everyone go sit down and don't get up until the flight is over. Nick, Alec. You two have yours cut down to two as well."

Instantaneously I saw each of my sons go over there wives and kiss them. I saw the love and adoration in them and their partners eyes. I smiled gently. Alec and Bella act like they are a newly wedded couple even though they've been married for about fifty years. Most of them are like that but Bella and Alec are most.

"Bella?" I heard Alec say. "Hm?" Bella asked. Her head was on his lap and he was playing with her hair. "I love you." He whispered.

Bella looked up at him and with tears that will never flow told him...

"I love you too."

"All passengers. We are about to land I'm Volterra, Italy so please gather your belongings, sit down, and buckle up. Thank you!" We heard somebody say on the intercom.

I looked at my kids to see them doing as told. Thank you Lord. I guess they don't want to get into anymore trouble.

"Sir! The captain would like to speak to you!" An attendant told me. Oh great.

I followed the attendant to the captains quarters.

"Sir. I'm sorry but to ride on this airline you are gonna have to control your children."  
"Yes Sir. I understand you completely. I have no clue what has been up with them lately. I'm sorry for their damages. I'll make sure that they pay for everything."  
"Thank you."  
"It's not a problem. They might not be happy but oh well. They shouldn't have done it."

Bella POV

On the way to Volterra dad gave us the normal talk.

"Now. You kids need to BEHAVE while we are here. Understood?"  
"Understood." We all said with a sigh. "Good. Now let's go see Aro."  
"I wonder if they've changed Gianna yet." I said. "Probably not. She liked being secretary for them. Plus I got to know her alot during my stay there. She's never really wanted to become a vampire. She's just liked working for them."  
"Oh. Yeah I guess she WAS the only human that was there when you were human so that makes sense."  
"Exactly."

As we got out of the airport I saw two black GMC Sierra Denali's. Only two people in the Volturi droves these things. Demetri and Felix. Of COURSE Tri and Lix had to come. They're like my big over-protective brothers! Why WOULDN'T they come.

"Waz up home dogs?" Demetri asked TRYING to act all gangster. He's not very good at it with his accent and all. It just makes it all the funnier! "Nothin' much." Alec said. "Caius said that Aro wants us. Do you know what for?"  
"Um...Yeah I do but it's in a contract somewhere that I can't tell you. Sorry." Demetri replied.  
"Yeah it's alright. Just wanted to know."

You're probably wondering why I don't just use one of my powers and see what he wants right? Well it's 'cause Aro asked me specifically not to look into these things.

"Alrighty then! Let us be off! Oh! Walter and Iredessa. Aro sent over your car earlier. There isn't enough room in the trucks and I figured you wouldn't want to be with us all bouncin around to our music blaring. Haha!" Felix said.  
"Thank you Felix. Caius would you like to join us?" Mom asked.  
"Thank you very much for the offer. I would LOVE to." Caius replied smirking. Sigh. Adults just don't get music now-a-days. "Ok then! We'll go now. You kids don't take to long understood?" Dad asked.

All you heard then was an array of "Yes Dad." and "Yes Walter." It was kinda funny thinking about it now but then it was just plain annoying.

"Thank you!"

As they drove off Felix yelled "Who wants to parrrrtaaaaay?" All you heard in the background was crickets chirping. Well, you could IMAGINE it anyway. You couldn't actually here it.

"Dude. We JUST got off of a plane. Do you know how much trouble we're in? Me and Alec are grounded for THREE FRICKEN WEEKS. And the girls and Kent are grounded for one. WE don't wanna get into ANY more trouble."  
"It's true man! Never have a wrestling match in a plane. Not a good idea." "Alright. I'll never do that. We should probably get going to. Don't want your parents getting anymore ticked. Haha!"  
"Yeah."

We all got into the trucks and blared our music. You gotta love the Black Eyed Peas.

A/N: Well? What'd y'all think? Ok so like don't get used to the fast update. I already had this chapter made and my next one will take longer to get up seeing how I gotta get to work on it. lol. Anywho lovlies please please please please PLEASE review! I needses them! Luv you all! GOD BLESS! xoxoxox :*

~ S.S. ~ 


	8. Dun Dun Dun!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

As the cars pulled up, I looked out of the tinted windows, at my second home. Volterra. I love this place with my whole heart. I have no clue why I left. Wait. I do. Because me and Alec wanted to see more of the "Continental U.S." as Edward once called it. And probably still does. Ha.

"Bella!" I heard Heidi, Gianna, and Chelsea screamed at the same time as they ran towards me while I got out of the truck. "Heeeeeey!" I said in a sing-song voice. "Before we get y'all all unpacked and such, Aro wants to see you in the thrown room.." Chelsea said before she was interrupted by Heidi. "Then all of us GIRLS need to talk!" "Why just you girls?" Kent asked. Seriously? He needs to ask that?  
"Because we got a new game that you GUYS should try out!" Gianna said.  
" We did?" Felix asked.  
"Yes! We did!" Sea Sea said VERY strained.  
"I didn't know! That's awesome!"  
"Well you do now Felix. You do now."  
"Well then let's hurry to the Throne Room! Aro wants to see us PRONTO!"

We all chuckled at his enthusiasticness. As we walked into the Throne Room my family and I pretended to stop suddenly in shock. The Cullen's were here. We could smell them. They were JUST in the Throne Room.

"Ah! You've arrived! Finally." We heard Aro say. "You already knew that they were here Aro." Marcus said in his very solemn tone. He was saying it playfully of course because he was SO very happy that his very hyper, crazy neice was here. Ha!

"Marcus!" I said running up to his thrown. He instantly stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I was his favorite. We heard Aro clear his throat.

"You guys can talk LATER. We have some... business" He stuttered. He's about to mention the Cullens and I'm gonna have to pretend to be mad. "To attend to."  
"What did you want Aro?" Dad asked.  
"Well, I think this really only hurts Isabella but I'm sure that the rest of you will care. And we should definitely just tell you straight out and not lolligag or anything of that... particular nature and such otherwise that would just absolutely be HORRIBLE and we don't want..."  
"Aro, just tell us please!" Mom said. "Ok. The Cullens are here."

And as usual when there's a dramatic moment there was complete silent.

"What?" I asked.  
"The Cullens are here Isabella."  
"I heard you. Just... why are they here? Now? Couldn't they have just come later? Before the Ball?" "No. Because I wanted you to TRY and get you and the Cullens to get along. Bella please just look at it from my view. If you and the Cullens get along then everything should be good!"  
"Fine. They can stay here but I'm not talking to them. Especially...*gulp*...Edward." "Ok Dear. Just try not to rip anybody's heads off. Please?"  
"Ok. I'll TRY not to." "Thank you. Now I'm sure that you would like to unpack so why don't you go and do that." "Thank you Aro." Dad said. And then we left.

As me and Alec got to our room and unpacked we started "discussing" our problem.

"So how are we going to approach them?" He asked.  
"We're not. We'll wait until they approach us. And then we'll talk." "That's it Babe?"  
"Yeah! I mean what would Aro think if we suddenly invited them for tea huh? Haha! That would be pretty funny wouldn't it?"  
"Yeah I guess it would." Alec said smiling. He was JUST about to kiss me when all of the sudden our door SLAMMED open. Sigh. "Yes Girls?" I asked as all of the girls came in along with Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Bree. "Close the door hurry! And Alec you need to get out!" Haha! "Kickin' me outta my own room aye pixie? Long time no see." He said smiling. "Yes I am. Now git! Long time no see too." Alice replied.

As soon as the door closed we all started squealing. Even mom and Esme.

"Omygosh we haven't seen you in like forever!'  
"Why haven't you called?"  
"Why haven't YOU called Missy?" "I can't believe you're all here!" "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

After we all calmed down we just sat there. Staring at each other. Than we all just burst out laughing when Rose yelled "SPARKLES!"

"So. We need to find out what we're gonna do. I mean, I had to act like I completely HATED you guys in there! What are we gonna do?" I asked right as Heidi, Chelsea, and Gianna came in. "OMG you guys are already here?" Gi Gi asked. "You guys told them?" "Yes they told us Bella! Why wouldn't they if y'all were on your way here?"  
"I don't know. I was just wondering."  
"Haha! Ok. Well anyway they told us. What are we going to do because I mean we HAVE to be in this!" "Well...I was thinking that maybe you could still pretend to hate us."  
"Rosalie!"  
"Sorry Mom but just let me finish. I still act like the... well in nice terms witch -I'm still super sorry about that Bella. It's ok Rose.- and so I completely ignore you, Alice is DEVASTATED that you ignore her -Hey! ~ Sorry Ali ~ It's fine-. We're acting like this all for the rest of today and tomorrow. And then all of the sudden all of us just become friends! It'll give the Brothers whiplash! Haha!"  
"Omygosh. Rose no matter how much I hate the idea it sounds completely and TOTALLY AWESOME! We should so do it!" Demi said. "I agree with Demi. I mean it would be awesome to see the shock on there face. This is gonna be awesome!" I said. "So for now we absolutely hate each other?" Aurora asked. "I'm just trying to get all the facts together."  
"Ya. Well, all of us Salernos hate all of the Cullens. And so do the Volturis. Hate the Cullens."  
"Ok. I knew that. Ha."  
"Alright well since it's late I'm assuming you'll want to go back to your mates after you eat! We'll see you later. Luv ya! We'll miss you until we can talk again. Bye guys." The cullens said. "Bye! See ya later!"

A/N: So? What did you think? The Salernos finally saw the Cullens. This was somewhat rushed since I wanted to get it up early. Haha! I think I'm over indulging y'all. What do you think? Anywho I have some new! I am working on another story and I was thinkin about putting it up NOW or waiting until this story is finished. That is why I figured I would give you a little sneek peak and see what y'all thought of it. Now I don't know what the pairing is gonna be yet. There are MANY ideas that I have. So since that has been said -or rather typed- here is your sneek peak.  
_

Hi! I'm Bella for those of you who don't know me! I'm completely human if you're wondering. Though my dad, uncles, aunts, " big sisters and big brothers", are...wait for it...VAMPIRES! Amazing isn't it? Anywho my dad and uncles are the kings and my aunts are queens. I don't have a mom because Uncle Marcus saved me from some vampire that got to close to my scent. Appantely by Aro I'm supposed to be changed when I turn seventeen. I'm not really sure WHY I need to be changed but my dad said it's important to Aro. So I'm just gonna have to suck it up. Then after a few years I'm getting married to my "betrothed." My dad and uncles are SO still living in their original time. Who's betrothed now-a-days anyway? Again I'll have to "suck it up." What sucks is that I don't even know who I'm betrothed to! I'm 16 now. Just another year and then the big day. Sigh.

"Bella?" I heard from behind me.  
"Yes, Felix?"  
"Whatcha doin'?" He asked. "Thinking." I told my boyfriend. Yes me and Felix are dating. Have been for the past year. "About what?" "Everything. How I'm already sixteen and time has FLOWN by. How when I have my birthday I'll be changed and meeting my betrothed who I might have never met. Oh if it's you Lix, PLEASE tell me it is! I don't think I could handle you being out of my life!" I said in tears.  
_

Well? What do you guys think? I know it's short but I have much more than that. I just wanted to torture you guys abit. lol. Luv you all! Hit the little...green?...blue?...whatever the color the button is PRESS IT! God bless! Oh and how's school going for everyone?

~ S.S. ~ 


	9. Ro Ra!

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the positive reviews and especially the ones to the new story idea. I'm not sure when I'm gonna get it up but it'll most likely be when this story is almost over just because I want to be on an actual schedule updating that one. Not like how I am on here. = ) **

**Aleem Hashem: I am responding to your review on here because I can't tell you through message! Lol. At first I was like "What the heck does she mean by "It's purple!" But then i realized you meant the button. Lol. I think it's blue first and then when you press it, it turns purple. Lol. We'll just call it multi-colored. Lol. Thanks for reviewing! **

**When you see: **

**It means that it's skipping to the next day. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

We all decided to go to a vintage Italian restaurant. I would tell you the name but sadly I am sometimes like Dory from Finding Nemo.

"So..." Kent said breaking the silence while we were eating dessert. "What'd y'all talk about?"  
"What if it doesn't concern you?" Aurora said.  
"I think it concerns all of us seeing how the Cullen women were in there with you."  
"Good point."  
"Anyway what's the plan or whatever?" Nick said. "Aro for some reason decided to come into the game room with us so we couldn't discuss things with the Cullens. They had to 'go.' " He said.  
"Well." Mom started. "We 'don't like them' for the rest of today and tomorrow. I think we would have made it longer but let's admit it. We have missed them tons! Anyway, as I said we don't like them for right now but then the day after tomorrow all of the sudden we are going to just be the best of friends."  
"Rose says it'll give them whiplash. Haha! Imagine it the three most powerful vampires in the world having whiplash! Haha!" Demi in her hyperness said. We shouldn't have let her get the tiramisu.  
"Aw dude this is gonna be awesome!" My love said.  
"It is? I'd like to actually be able to converse with my best friends now. Don't you?" I asked him.  
"Oh. Yeah I guess so." He said. Sigh.  
"Well since everyone if done eating let's head back to the castle." Dad said. It sounds so weird hearing "Let's go back to the castle." It makes me feel like I'm someone important but I'm not! Guess dad heard that! Great. Now he's nodding his head.

"Bella you are important. To everyone in this family, to your extended families, and to all your friends. Don't degrade yourself!" Dad said. I knew that was coming! He gave me a stern look.

"Sorry!" I said sheepishly.

Today's the day! The day we give Aro, Marcus, and Caius whiplash as Demi and Rose so call it. Haha! Speak of the devil and here she is! Demi that is seeing how I DID mention Rose. But she's another part of the devil too.

"Today's the day!" Demi said, singing like a bird as well as copying my thoughts.  
"Yes! I know that Demi! I wonder when the Cullens will meet us." Nick had texted Em last night and told them to meet us in the game room. "Oh! That reminds me. I need to talk to Chels. Be back in a few mins." I said rushing out the door.  
"Well that wasn't rude at all!"  
"I heard that!" I replied.

Then I suddenly slammed into Felix.

"Not watching where you were going, aye Bells?" He said smugly.  
"Felix! Let go of me! I need to talk to Chels before… we meet the Cullens." I said whispering the last part.  
"What about?"  
"Our '_plans_.' " I said stressing plans.  
"Oh! Ok!" He said and let me go.  
"Thank you!"  
"No problem!" I heard him reply. I was already running towards my goal.

"Isabella! I wanted to talk to you!"  
"Not right now Aro!" I said. I think I was probably the only one who could do that. If I'm not then oh well. He'll get over it!

"Chelsea!" I said as I ran into her room.  
"Yes?"  
"We're doing it today. Did you tell the others?" I asked hurriedly.  
"Yes! I told them when we made the plans!"  
"Including the Cullens?"  
"Yes including the Cullens! Didn't you text Emmett anyway?"  
"Chels. We are talking about _Emmett_ here. It's Emmett he's not gonna remember or even tell them if he does!"  
"True that! Yes I spoke with them! Oh gosh. Sometimes I think I'm gonna start talking all old like Aro. Shudder. Haha!"  
"Only you would say shudder while shuddering Chelsea. Only you."  
"That's why everyone loves me!"  
"That's true! Anywho I gotta go. We have to be in the throne room in a few minutes. See ya later! Love ya!"  
"Love ya too! See ya!"

Gotta love her.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

"What's up Demi?" I asked.  
"We're on our way to the throne room now. Just head there yourself since your already close."  
"Ok." And then she hung up. Normal Demetria. Haha.

As I got into the throne room I saw Demi standing there. Walking up behind her I hugged her from the back.

"Did you change your ringtone?" I asked.  
"Why yes! Yes I did! I like "Single Ladies" better than that stupid song you had."  
"Pft! Stupid song indeed. Fur Elise is _NOT _stupid!"  
"Well you know that I hate that song so why would you put it as mine? Why not…. Eddie over there?"  
"Demetria I have told you time and time again. Don't. Call. Me. Eddie." Edward remarked.  
"Why not '_Eddie Bear?_' " Demi asked.  
"Because I don't like the name! That's why! And you should respect my wishes."

Just then Emmett walked in.

"Emmett!" Aurora yelled and ran over to him. Surprisingly they are pretty much the best of friends.  
"Ro Ra!"  
"Why do you call me that?"  
"Because your name is hard to give a nick name too."  
"At least he doesn't call you Emo Aurora." Jasper commented.  
"True that though you honestly COULD call me Emo. Seeing how I AM."  
"You are? I thought that was Jazz." Emmett said puzzled.  
"No actually Jasper isn't Emo. Me and Nick are however!"  
"Huh!"

Then all of us BURSTED out laughing. It was to funny! Haha!

"What did Emmett do now?" Rose asked as the rest of the Cullens came in. Why were Emmett, Edward, and Jasper in here early? Who knows.

All of us ran over giving a huge group hug.

"Yay! No more acting like we don't like each other!" All of us screamed at the same time.  
"Wait what?" We heard Aro say. I think most of us forgot about them. I did.  
"Aro, Marcus, Caius. We would like you to meet our other extended family. The Cullens. Cullens this is Aro, Marcus, and Caius Volturi."  
"Bella we _know _who the Cullens are. Just why are you excited? I thought you would be completely mad at them!"  
"Well Aro. We re-met them about twenty years back and Edward saw that I was happy with Alec he said sorry for the way he broke up with me. And I forgave him! So now we're all cool and all of us love each other." I said smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Ok. So I re did the ending to this chapter because it needed to be done. You'll find out in the next few chapters why. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Even if your just saying "Great chapter!" or "This chapter sucked!" please still review! Though you don't really have to put the "This chapter sucked" review. Lol.  
****Oh and if anybody has ANY ideas to this story PLEASE GIVE! Any requests that I use, if you want me to put in a certain song or poem I'll try my best to get it in! And any ideas like I said like…. I don't know any right now. Lol. But you guys know what I mean. Please give me everything you got! I'll will give you FULL CREDIT for them!  
I made a one-shot/song-fic called "The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine." The title kinda gives it all away but try and guess -without looking!- what song it is. xD  
Oh! And I don't own "Single Ladies." Beyoncé does. Luv you all! God bless! XOXOXOX :***

**~ S.S. ~**

**REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS! I need them DESPERATELY! I've been so stuck on this story. = \**


	10. Update

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been on in practically two years. I got kinda bored, and I just didn't have any inspiration for the story at all. I'm going to be making a brand new account, just because I want a new start on things. I won't be doing anymore Twilight fan-fictions, simply because I'm no longer interested in the story line/characters anymore. I'll probably start focusing more on bands. My new username is MsSparkle422. I'm sorry to everyone who actually enjoyed my story, but like I said, I lost complete inspiration on it, and thanks to some criticism, I'll be looking over my stories more carefully. Please go and favorite my new profile; I know you won't be upset. :)

Love, Demi


End file.
